


It's a CAT-tastrophe!

by justmarcialima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chris and Viktor are roommates, M/M, Makkachin is a cat, Prompt Fill, Romantic Comedy, Viktor is a model, Yuuri is a figure skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Prompt: Person A wakes up cuddling with a cat. Person A doesn't have a cat. Cat belongs to person B. The cat keeps coming back every night to person A.





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after the prompt (or was a post on reddit? I don't know) but the history itself came to me in the middle of the night being awoken by my own cat sneaking around and cuddling with me. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, just finished the chapter so I don't know if there's any errors.

Yuuri went to bed feeling pretty exhausted from the day's practice, only managing to shower, brush his teeth and fall asleep above the covers wearing sweats. Phichit had only grumbled his way inside their apartment and did the same, although he had a little bit of energy to eat dinner first. Yuuri was out cold by the time Phichit went to bed. 

The flat was quiet and dark, the wind roaring outside the closed windows. There was no reason for Yuuri's sleep to be disturbed apart from the fact that he was not covered by his blankets. But he could endure that. Detroit was cold for sure, but he used to live in Japan for God's sake! So there was no reason for the japanese skater to wake up at 3 AM, with an odd feeling that something was amiss. Yuuri rubbed at his eyes and yawned, looking up at his white ceiling and feeling a weight on his chest. It wasn't a emotional weight, like the one he felt at the peek of one of his anxiety attacks but more of a physical weight. 

Arching an eyebrow in confusion he looked down and found himself face to face with a fluffy and cuddly-looking brown cat. Yuuri didn't own a cat. Neither did Phichit. Yuuri didn't even called himself a cat person. The japanese man widened his eyes and blinked several times to see if he was dreaming, then he leaned to his bedside table to grab his glasses waking up the cat in the meantime. Yuuri placed the glasses on his face and stared at the cat that blinked his big yellow eyes at him lazily. 

\- Hm... Hi? - Yuuri croaked out. The cat simply stared at him. - Who are you and why are you here? How did you even entered the apartment? I live on the fifth floor for Gods sake! - The cat kept on staring. - Of course you can't answer me, what are you thinking Yuuri?! - He huffed. - I'm too tired to deal with this now. - He slipped his glasses off his face and dropped his head on his pillow. Yuuri was still able to feel the cat dropping its head on his chest again and purring contently, while massaging Yuuri with its tiny paws, before drifting off to sleep again.

When he woke up, it was already morning and he thanked all the gods that it was his day off training. The japanese skater woke up on his side and alone, so he thought he had an weird and random dream about the cat. That was before he felt tiny paws massaging his head and sat up in a frenzy, looking at his pillow. There it was the brown cat, laying on his pillow and looking up at Yuuri with interest. Well, as much interest as a cat could muster on its face. 

\- So I wasn't dreaming, huh? - He said, while slipping his glasses on his face again. - How did you get in here? - Yuuri asked absent minded stroking the cat behind the ears. - You're pretty. - Yuuri smiled as the cat closed its eyes and purred by his ministrations. - I didn't even knew brown cats existed. It feels rare. Are you rare, sweetie? - He cooed while stroking the cat. He noticed the red collar around the cat's neck with a golden plaque where it read “Makkachin” engraved. Yuuri turned the plaque on his hand but there wasn't any owner indication in the back, making the man huff at the irresponsibility of the cat's owner. - Your name's Makkachin? - The cat meowed. - I'll take that as a yes, then.

Yuuri stared at the cat for a good five minutes before he moved again. 

\- Ok, so you clearly have an owner, which doesn't answer my question of how you got here.

More staring at the cat without moving an inch.  
\- How did you get in? - He asked exasperatedly, checking his windows. They were all closed. - Are you a magical cat? If I kiss you, you'll turn on a beautiful man to whisk me away?

The cat yawned and blinked up at Yuuri. 

\- I need coffee. - Yuuri face-palmed and got up from his bed, quickly brushing his teeth in his bathroom and coming back to see that the cat hadn't moved an inch. - Aren't you hungry?

As he finished his question, the cat perked its ears and got up from his position, yawning again and stretching. Yuuri turned around, fully expecting the cat to follow him but as he looked back the pet was sitting on his bed. 

\- What? You want me to bring your food to the bed? I'm not even your owner! - He exclaimed, watching as the cat licked its paws seeming to not have a care in the world. Yuuri rolled his eyes and picked the cat up, bringing him to the kitchen where Phichit was already there drinking coffee.

\- Good morning, Yuuri! - His roommate said as Yuuri entered the kitchen. Phichit was a morning person while Yuuri hated every second of it. Yuuri never liked Phichit's cheerfulness in the mornings. The japanese skater filled a cup of coffee and opened the fridge, looking for something he could feed the cat with. He found a can of tuna that as still valid to eat, so he opened it and placed it on the counter, watching as the cat perked up at the smell. - Ew, what is that smell? Yuuri don't eat tuna in the mornin... - He didn't finished his thought as he watched Yuuri place the cat on the kitchen counter and Makkachin run for the food. - Wha-? A cat? How? When?

\- Don't ask me that, I also have no idea. - Yuuri said, while gulping down his coffee. Woke up in the middle of the night and found him laying on my chest. His name is Makkachin.

\- How did he got in here? - Phichit squealed.

\- No clue. He didn't exactly answered me when I asked. Must be owned by one of the neighbors.

It was like watching a light bulb sparkle above Phichit's head. 

\- Hot neighbor. - He said like Yuuri would understand.

\- I beg your pardon?

\- You see, I met this hot guy last week while I was picking up our letters and he mentioned he had a roommate that owned a cat. I remember this specifically because he was bending over to pick his mail that he had dropped to the floor and I got a first seat glance at his glorious ass. His name was Christian or something. Didn't catch the roommate's name, but they live in apartment 303, two floors bellow us. You might want to check it out and maaaaybe, bring me back the hot guy's number.

\- Why you didn't get it yourself?

\- I was too distracted by his bleached blond hair and gorgeous green eyes to notice. And did I mentioned he had an amazing ass?

\- Yeah, it might have come up. - Yuuri chuckled as he finished his coffee. He looked at the cat to realize he had finished eating and was now licking his paws again. - I might as well come now. Hot guy's roommate might be worried. - Yuuri sighed and held the cat on his arms, stroking its fur and smiling as the cat purred.

\- Don't forget about the hot guy's number! - Yuuri heard Phichit screaming right before he closed the door. He was halfway down the stairs when he realized he hadn't even brushed his hair and was still wearing his gray sweatpants and blue shirt, now covered in cat's hair. Yuuri didn't mind, he quite liked holding a pet again even if it was a cat. He just congratulated himself in actually putting some slippers before he walked out of the apartment, it wasn't unusual for Yuuri to forget to do simple things in the morning, mainly because he hated waking up early. Even if today was his off day his body was already acclimated with the time, so he always ended up getting up early on his days off. He never hated his internal clock more. He got up to the door where the 303 number showed in gold metal numbers and knocked, hoping he wouldn't wake up anybody.

Yuuri heard some shuffling from the other side of the door and the unlocking of a few bolts before the door opened wide to reveal the most beautiful man Yuuri had ever laid his eyes upon. The man was wearing a tight gray long sleeved shirt and black sweatpants, while being barefoot. His hair was also gray and was a little ruffled seeming like someone was running his hands through it a lot, he had the bluest of eyes and his skin was smooth and pale. The man was also very tall, towering over Yuuri which wasn't a easy feat because Yuuri wasn't that short either. The gorgeous man looked Yuuri over a little bit before his eyes locked on the brown fluff on Yuuri's arms. 

\- MAKKA! - The man exclaimed with a slight accent, looking relieved and opening a big smile. The cat meowed at its owner and squirmed on Yuuri's arms, the man grabbed the cat, brushing his cold hands against Yuuri's warm skin and making the shorter man shiver slightly. - I was so worried! - He kissed the top of the cat's head and looked at Yuuri, still with a smile on his face. - Hi, I'm Viktor Nikiforov, thank you so much for bringing my cat back. Where did you found him?

\- Oh, hi! - Yuuri blushed. - I-I'm Yuuri Katsuki, I live just two floors above you. - He scratched his neck, feeling intimidated by the beautiful man in front of him. Yuuri was very aware of the state of his nest of a hair, his tired looking face and his coffee breath. - I woke up in the middle of the night with your cat sleeping on my chest and I have no idea how he got inside my apartment.

Viktor widened his eyes looking at Makkachin and giving Yuuri time to smooth a hand through his hair to try and tame the beast. 

\- Makka, how did you enter Yuuri's apartment? - Viktor asked his cat, receiving a meow in response.

\- I asked him the same question and got the same answer so... Still a mystery. - He chuckled and Viktor directed his eyes to him again, smiling at the cute asian boy in front of him.

\- Well, thank you Yuuri for bringing my cat back and I'm sorry that he disturbed your sleep. Would you like to enter so I can treat you to coffee in thanks? - He gave a charming and flirty smile that passed right over Yuuri's head.

\- No, thanks. I already had coffee, I kinda fed your cat as well, I hope you don't mind. - Viktor looked disappointed but he nodded, placing a careful polite smile on his face.

\- That's ok. Thank you Yuuri for taking such good care of Makkachin for me.

\- You're welcome. Have a nice day, Viktor! - Yuuri was turning to leave but he stopped and turned around again, lifting Viktor's heart in hope that the cute boy would stay. - Oh, you really should put your information contact on the back of Makkachin's collar, so if someone else find him they can contact you. - Viktor's face fell in disappointment but he nodded anyways, Yuuri didn't even noticed the mood change. - The only reason that I knew the cat was yours was because my roommate has a crush on yours. - Then he widened his eyes. - Oh my God, don't tell him I said that, Phichit would disembowel me.

Viktor chuckled on the cuteness of the boy. 

\- Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. - He winked for good measure and watched as the boy flushed red. - Have a good day, Yuuri.

\- You too, Viktor. - The russian model watched as they boy walked away, humming pleasantly at his toned back and the round curve of his hips. Viktor just knew the boy did some kind of intensive sport, nobody had thick thighs like that if they didn't practiced an sport. Maybe he cycles, Viktor pondered as he closed his door and placed his cat down, sighing. Chris rounded the corner and found Viktor slouching against the door with a dreamy look on his face.

\- Oh, goodness you've found your cat. - Chris said, arching an eyebrow. - Whats up with you?

\- I saw the face of an angel.

–

Yuuri walked in a daze back to his apartment and closed the door carefully, leaning against it. Phichit was still on the kitchen table, looking at his phone but he glanced up as he heard Yuuri entering, being able to see him standing in the living room of their tiny apartment. 

\- So, did you get his number? - He asked excitedly.

\- So hot. - Yuuri whispered.

\- What was that?

\- He's so hot, Phichit. - He said in a daze. Phichit frowned.

\- Of course he's hot, I literally just told you that. - He rolled his eyes. - But I saw him first so he's my hot. Although I could be a good friend and relent him to you, you're more in need than I am to get laid and...

\- What? No, Phichit! I didn't saw your hot guy. I saw my hot guy.

\- Oh? - Phichit was confused.

\- The cat's owner. - Yuuri explained.

\- OOOOH. - Phichit opened a sly grin. - Was the cat's owner hot, Yuuri?

\- So hot. He's so beautiful I want to cry. - Yuuri placed his burning face against his hands and groaned. - His name is Viktor Nikiforov and his face was sculpted by God himself.

\- That hot, huh? - Phichit asked.  
\- I swear random people just pop a boner looking at him through a foggy mirror. He's that hot. - He groaned again. - And I went there looking like this. I want to kill myself.

\- Hold on, on the suicidal thoughts for a minute there buddy. - Phichit held a hand up. - Tell me exactly what happened so I can judge the situation.

Yuuri sat down next to Phichit on the kitchen table and laid down the interaction bit by bit. By the end Phichit was face-palming so hard he almost gave himself a concussion. 

\- He totally asked you on a date and you refused.

\- WHAT? NO WAY. - Yuuri exclaimed. - He was just being polite since I slept with his cat. - He frowned. - I never thought that would be a phrase I would ever say.

\- He was being flirty, Yuuri. Do I have to teach you everything?

\- He wasn't flirting with me. - Yuuri denied.

\- Suit yourself, but I keep fully believing he was. We won't ever know though because you were dumb enough to say no. When a nice hot guy asks you for coffee in thanks YOU SAY YES YUURI! It doesn't matter if you came from a banquet with the queen of England, you have coffee with the cute guy!

Phichit's only response was Yuuri's embarrassed groan and the thud from his head hitting the table.


	2. Night Two

The next time Yuuri woke up in the cusps on morning because of Makkachin was the next night. He spent all day pining over Viktor and binge eating as he ended up lounging on the couch watching netflix movies with Phichit until the middle of the night. He went to bed as usual, after showering again and changing into his pajamas, this time actually sleeping beneath his covers. He had an undisturbed sleep, until he woke up with the sound of something purring against his ear. 

“It can't be.” He thought. “There's no way this cat entered my apartment again.” 

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at his right side to find out that yes, it was possible because it was happening. Makkachin had his eyes closed and was purring in delight against the cocoon of warmth that was Yuuri's messy hair. 

\- Makka! - Yuuri whispered and the cat opened his eyes slowly. - What are you doing here again? - The cat just stared at him, making Yuuri roll his eyes. - Whatever, just go sleep. - Yuuri closed his eyes again and he was lulled to sleep with the cat's purrs.

Yuuri woke up a few hours later when his alarm went off at dawn. He groaned as he pushed the sleepy button and sat down on his bed, because if he stayed laying down he would not get ready for the day. The japanese skater could hear his roommate singing k-pop in the shower and wondered if he had talked Seung-Gil lately. Phichit always woke up earlier than Yuuri and was always in great mood. Yuuri hated him. He yawned as he got up and went to make his bed when he realized Makkachin was there, sprawled against his duvet. 

\- Oh yeah, I forgot you're there. - He sighed as he picked the cat up, that made a noise of protest. - Well, I'm sorry your highness but I need to make my bed. - He said, placing the cat on the floor and starting to make his bed. As he finished he grabbed his towel and the cat and went out of his bedroom to find Phichit exiting the bathroom. He thrust the cat into Phichit's hands and just threw a “take care of him.” before entering the bathroom and locking the door, leaving a puzzled Phichit behind.

Yuuri took his shower rapidly and went to his bedroom to change. He figured he might as well already leave Makka at Viktor's house before going to practice so he spent a little bit more of time on his appearance since his first impression wasn't so great. He put on a black sweatshirt that was a little tight because it was a size down from his usual and gray leggings that Phichit swore made his ass look even rounder. He pushed his hair back with a little gel and put on his trustworthy glasses and running black sneakers before grabbing his gym back and exiting his bedroom and finding Phichit feeding the cat and already dressed. Phichit was usually the one that made breakfast during the week days and Yuuri made breakfast (and all the other meals) during the weekends. If Phichit didn't made breakfast during the week, Yuuri wouldn't eat because he hated getting up early. Yes, he was that lazy and Phichit couldn't stand that. 

-Wow. - Phichit said whistling. - Look who's dressed to get fucked today. 

\- Shut up, Phichit. - Yuuri said blushing as he drank his orange juice.

\- You're wearing your pound-me leggings. What's the special occasion? - He asked as he drank from his own cup of juice.

\- There isn't one. - He blushed even more.

\- Well, this isn't for me. You are hot as fuck Yuuri, but you're like my brother. - Just as he finished Makka meowed and realization dawned on Phichit's face. - Oh, of course. I forgot you have to deliver the miracle cat to our hot neighbor number 2. Shame on you, Yuuri. Using this poor and innocent cat to achieve your devious ways. - He said smirking and Yuuri rolled his eyes. His face was still red.

\- I'm pretty sure this cat isn't innocent if he keeps breaking and entering into our house. - He glanced at the cat who only blinked in his directions and resumed eating. - And there's nothing devious about my actions. I'm just a helpful neighbor.

\- Oh sure. - He said sarcastically as he placed his empty cup of orange juice on the sink. - I'm sure you want to help. Help him achieve multiple orgasms in the next couple of months ahead.

\- Argh, you are such a dick. - Yuuri huffed, still flushed as he placed his cup in the sink as well and threw the empty can of tuna on the garbage. He grabbed Makka and pushed his gym back into Phichit's hand. - Since you're being such an unhelpful friend, you can carry my bag. - He said as he went to open the door to their apartment. Phichit just laughed and shouldered Yuuri's bag, placing his own on his other shoulder.

\- Your loss, buddy. This is just some extra workout for me to win gold at the Grand Prix. - He said as he exited the apartment and watched Yuuri lock the place up.

\- Yeah, keep dreaming, buddy. - Yuuri said sarcastically.

They walked to the elevator in familiar banter with Makkachin nestled firmly against Yuuri's chest, like he was more than happy to stay there forever. Soon they were in Viktor's floor and Phichit decided to go ahead instead of waiting for Yuuri. In his words “It's too early in the morning to see you two drooling for each other, mainly because I am currently without someone to drool over as well.”, with a farewell of “Don't be late, lover boy.” he was off to the rink, still carrying Yuuri's gym bag. 

Yuuri inhaled deep before he knocked on the door instead of ringing the doorbell since it was incredibly early and he was positive Viktor wasn't up. He was surprised when the door opened immediately after he knocked and he became even more surprised that it wasn't Viktor. In front of him must be the roommate Phichit was raving about and Phichit was right, he was gorgeous. He was taller than Viktor and appeared to have similar build. His eyes were green and he had a bit of a stubble. His hair was blond and he was wearing round glasses. His clothes were busy chic covered by a tan overcoat. He looked ready to go to work and Yuuri pondered what he did for a living. 

\- Hello. - He said, giving Yuuri a lazy smile and a throughout once over. - You must be hot neighbor judging by your good looks and the sleepy cat on your arm. “Hot neighbor?!” Yuuri thought alarmed. - I'm Chris Giacommetti, Viktor' roommate and best friend but not his boyfriend. - He made it clear. - He doesn't have one, just so you know. - He winked. - And he is pretty gay. Are you inclined that way as well, Yuuri?

Yuuri wasn't expecting that much information this early in the morning and he felt his head spinning. It was very clear that Chris was trying to matchmake Yuuri and Viktor, and Yuuri had no idea how to feel about that. Thankfully they were interrupted by the footsteps in the corridor and a messy silver head appearing. Makkacchin meowed happily when he saw his owner. Viktor was wearing only gray loose sweatpants and his torso was on the show, leaving Yuuri lightheaded. He was quite fit. His muscles ripped as he walked and the sweatpants were riding very low on his hips, leaving Yuuri with an amazing view. The japanese man stopped his thoughts when he wondered if Viktor was wearing any underwear. His silver hair was a mess and it looked like an albino bird nest. 

\- Chris! - He groaned. He still hadn't looked up since he was rubbing at his eyes. - Why are you talking on the phone so early in the morning? I was having the most amazing dream with...

\- Viktor! - Chris interrupted Viktor's train of thought. - Look who's brought your cat.

Yuuri could feel the frown on Viktor's face before he even lifted his head and when he did it was rapidly turned into surprise. Viktor had a light stubble on his face and he was turning red in a furious pace. 

-Y-Yuuri? - He stammered as he tried to tame his hair with his fingers. Yuuri could sympathize with the motion. Viktor's accent was even more pronounced during the morning. 

\- Hello Viktor! - He said smiling, despite himself. Viktor was quite hot yes, but he was also very cute.

\- Well, I'll leave you too to it. - Chris said, giving the both of them a shit-eating grin. - Don't do anything I wouldn't do. - He winked as he grabbed his wallet from the table and walked out of the apartment, closing the door with a resounding click.

Silence fell upon the living room until Yuuri broke it. 

\- Sorry to come by so early in the morning but I found this cutie here in my bed again. - He nodded to Makkachin who was still in his arms and differently from last time didn't jumped on Viktor at the first sight.

\- Makka! - Viktor exclaimed at his cat. - I didn't even realized he was gone, he might have slipped off in the middle of the night. - I'm sorry, Yuuri. - He finally gave Yuuri a once over and felt his heart stop beating at the sight. Yuuri looked drop dead gorgeous. His pants were so tight that Viktor could see every outline of his powerful thigh muscles.

\- Nothing to be sorry about, Viktor. - Yuuri said as he passed the cat to his owners arms. It was a struggle not to stare at Viktor's naked torso. - I enjoy the company. - He giggled.

\- At least let me make you breakfast to make it up to you. - Viktor asked.

\- I'm sorry but I can't. I'm already late. - Yuuri scrunched his nose as he refused and Viktor's whole expression dropped. - I would love to have breakfast with you another time, though. - He said, making Viktor smile.

\- I'll hold you to that. - Viktor said as he followed Yuuri to the door.

\- It's a date then. - Yuuri said without realizing it and froze on the stop, blushing furiously. - I mean...

\- It's a date. - Viktor said smiling softly at Yuuri;

Yuuri blushed even more as he passed the threshold of the door. 

\- Ok, then. Have a nice day, Viktor.

\- You too, Yuuri. - Viktor said as he watched Yuuri go with an ache in his heart for being parted with him but also with fire in head as he watched him go. The fabric of Yuuri's legging was covering Yuuri's ass just so it wouldn't be indecent but it was revealing enough for Viktor to ogle. That breakfast date couldn't come soon enough, Viktor thought as he stroked Makka's fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Pleease leave kudos and comments if you like it! It warms my soul and help me keep writing it.


	3. Night Fifteen

Yuuri hadn't seen Makkachin and consequently Viktor in two weeks. He thought Viktor had finally repaired whatever thing in his flat that was causing Makkachin to go to Yuuri's. Yuuri was quite disappointed because he missed the little fluffball and he missed seeing Viktor as well.

 

It was his day off when it happened again. It was one of those miracle days when he had the day off from training and all of his essays from college where already done. Phichit had gone out with their rink friends and begged Yuuri to come with them but the japanese skater refused. He much preferred staying home and catching up on his tv shows than going out when he knew they were due to more training in the morning. He was wrapped in a blanket in the living room watching “Westworld” when he felt tiny needles scratching the soft skin of his calf. Yuuri yelped and looked down to see Makka there quietly massaging him and looking content.

 

\- Makka. - Yuuri said in a sigh. - I'm really not in the mood to get up so I can leave you at your owner. - Makka looked at him and that was when Yuuri caught glimpse of Makka's collar and Viktor's number in it. - Hey, look! Viktor listened to me. - Yuuri was touched as he grabbed his cellphone from the coffee table and put Viktor's number in it. He quickly fired him a text.

 

**Yuuri:** _ Heya Viktor. This is Yuuri, ur neighbor. Are u home? ur cat is here.  _

 

Yuuri didn't even had to wait a second to see Viktor's reply.

**Viktor:** _ YUUUUUUUUUUURI _

_I am home. Sorry bout makka._

_Can I come over to get him?_

 

**Yuuri:** _ Sure. The door is unlocked.  _

 

**Viktor:** _ thx, ur da best neighbor evaaa _

 

Yuuri was so done with life that the only thing he did was pat his hair to see if it wasn't too messy. During his days off the only thing Yuuri wanted was to lay down and rest. And he was going to do that even if his hot neighbor saw him looking like a mess.

 

It was just a few minutes until Viktor was knocking on Yuuri's door and Yuuri called out for him to enter and Viktor did. Viktor was wearing casual cloths as well but he looked well dressed. He was wearing navy blue sweatpants and a striped shirt and his hair was brushed to perfection, Yuuri felt almost jealous of how well put together Viktor looked while lounging at home. Yuuri was wearing a large university merch shirt and boxer shorts and he was sure his hair was looking like it was licked by a cow but Viktor smiled at him so brightly that he almost forgot he was a mess. Yuuri sat down on the couch to look more presentable with Makkachin purring beside him.

 

\- Oh Yuuri, what would I do without you? - Viktor said smiling, making Yuuri blush.

 

\- Probably lose your cat. - Yuuri responded and Viktor chuckled.

 

\- That is very true. - He said. - By the way, you should lock your door, Yuuri. It's dangerous leaving it unlocked.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Viktor.

 

“Phichit is out with my keys since he lost his. I don't want to be locked in the apartment.” He shrugged.

 

“Well, if the building burns down at least you won't die.” He said amusedly as he sat next to Yuuri on the couch. “What are you watching?”

 

“Westworld.” He answered, trying not to blush with how close Viktor was.

 

“Never watched it, is it any good?”

 

Yuuri gasped.

 

“Oh my God, Viktor! I hope you don't have anything better to do tonight 'cause I'm gonna make you watch the whole thing now.”

 

Viktor smiled.

 

“Oh really?” He chuckled and sat more comfortably on the couch. “Enlighten me then.”

 

So that was the impromptu first date of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri had the terrible tendency of telling Viktor what was going to happen on the show without noticing but Viktor didn't mind. He liked watching Yuuri's beautiful eyes light up whenever he talked about something that he loved. During the interludes of the show, he found out that Yuuri was a professional figure skater, his parents and sister lived in japan and he had a brown poodle named Vicchan. It was nice spending time with Yuuri and Viktor had to thank his cat for introducing the two of of them. The kiss was a pleasant surprise and neither was expecting. It happened quite naturally. One second Yuuri was discoursing about the physics behind a successful triple axel and the next Viktor's soft lips were on his and Yuuri had lost his entire train of thought, just managing to return Viktor's kiss for a second before the man pulled away in a shocked gasp. Viktor looked like he was surprised with himself.

 

“Oh my God, Yuuri! I'm so sorry!” He said frantically. “You were just so cute and I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry.”

 

“Why? I quite enjoyed it.” Yuuri mumbled, promptly blushing furiously at his honesty.

 

“You did?” Viktor asked. His eyes were shining in hope.

 

“Yeah. Only sorry that it stopped, to be honest.” He shrugged and Viktor beamed at him promptly kissing him again, this time much more enthusiastically and with tongue. Yuuri wasn't complaining.

 

 

They entered a tentative relationship after that. Yuuri had never actually dated anyone before so navigating the relationship was new for him but exciting. Makkachin kept finding ways to sneak into Yuuri's apartment and thus far they hadn't had any success in finding out how it happened. Viktor was convinced that his cat was actually a wizard in disguise and sneaking into Yuuri's flat was his way of exercising his love powers over them. Yuuri asked him why he thought the wizard was exercising specifically love powers and Viktor just shrugged and told him that without Makkachin they would probably have never met and thus the cat was a cupid. That became their inside joke.

 

 

They only found out how Makkachin entered Yuuri's apartment two years later when they got engaged and moved in together. Phichit had hit it off with Chris – thanks to Yuuri and Viktor's relationship and lots of excuses to hang out with them - and Yuuri's apartment was vacant. After the engagement it was only natural that Viktor ditched his apartment and moved so that was what they did. Phichit and Chris – now living together and in an apartment building next to theirs – came to help put everything in their place. It was a long day filled with laughs and in between heavy boxes and by the time everything was in its place and their friends had left, the engaged couple was exhausted. They only had time to take a shower and drop in bed cuddled together in the warmth of each other.

 

“Where's Makkachin?” Yuuri mumbled against Viktor's chest, fighting to keep his eyes open.

 

“He's been going back and forth between the apartments.” Viktor said in a concerned tone. “I actually haven't seen him since the middle of the afternoon.”

 

“I'm sure he's fine.” Yuuri said and like clockwork they heard noises near causing both of them to sat on the bed and look around for the sound.

 

“From where its coming?” Viktor asked.

 

“No idea.” Yuuri frowned as they heard noise coming from above them. “It sounds like its coming from the air ducts.”

 

Soon enough Makkachin came into the room, leaving the air duct exit near the floor. He meowed at them and leaped on the bed, staring at his two flabbergasted owners.

 

“Look at that.” Viktor said in bewilderment. “We finally figured it out.”

 

“But why does it feel like we only know this because he wants us to know?”

 

“Cats, man. Gotta love them.” Viktor said with a smile as he picked up his amazing cat and gave it a little kiss. “You're amazing, Makka. Thank for being the best cat.” He glanced at Yuuri. “And finding me the cutest husband.”

 

“I'm not your husband yet, Nikiforov.” Yuuri stated in a amused and fond tone.

 

“Yet being the key word.” Viktor released Makka and leaped into his fiancée's arms, kissing Yuuri with all the love he possessed. Makkachin looked at the scene in front of him and almost smirked in delight. His plan had worked out rather well in the end.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this is the end of this fanfic. Originally I had intended for it to be much longer but I kinda fell out of criativity with it since I had one with the same prompt in another fandom (Drarry). Hope it didn't feel too rushed, I really wanted to finish it, I'm not one to leave fanfics unfinished as my readers know because I know how it hurst when a fanfic you love stops being updated. I hope I gave this fanfic a nice ending for you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it!


End file.
